Because you live
by Thequeenisalive
Summary: Djaq was never killed in the crusade instead he travelled to England as a slave fighting with Robin Hood until it was time to go back but what happened to his sister? Taken from my old account Teamtwihard
1. Wings

**This is a story taken from my old account, which is still active but I have not released any new material from it. That being said, I want to rewrite old material that I had from the old account and so here it is. I hope that you guys enjoy and let me know in the reviews. Thank you.**

*/*/*

 _Lights go down_

 _In the moment we're lost and found_

 _I just want to be by your side_

 _If these wings could fly_

*/*/*

Djaq gripped his sword and readied himself by the door.

"Djaq, don't. Come with us" Djaq looked to Bassam and whispered

"Take them to your house and hide them" The Man nodded and took the women by their arms. His sister hugged him and tried once more

"Please come with us. You do not need to fight" Djaq kissed his sisters forehead and pushed her towards Bassam and their mother. Bassam took her arm once more and began walking them to the passage out of the house. Djaq watched as they left and whispered

"Hoscakal kardesim" The door opened inwards with force and several of the king's guard made their way into the room, swords drawn. Djaq gripped his sword tighter and began his attack. As the metal of his sword struck another, he did not notice the guard behind him until a starburst of pain split his head and his vision instantly became black.

*/*/*

When he awoke Djaq was stripped of his sword and his arms were tightly bound. He watched, confused, as money purses were exchanged between one of the soldiers and a greasy looking man. It was then that Djaq noticed that he had been taken to the port just outside of acre. He looked around panicked, before realising that he was not the only man that had been captured. There were several other men, some barely conscious. He began to slowly calm himself, Saffiya and their mother would be safe with Bassam. With the thought of his family, he was not terrified as he was led onto a boat.

*/*/*

Two months later

Djaq tried to close his eyes again as the cart began to roughly rock from side to side. He had adapted to this Englishman and their new routine. Water was scarcely given in the morning, shared to the sick and elderly before the others were allowed a drink. Meat was not given at all and the cart continued it's rocking until the man wanted to stop. A bang reverberated through the cart and Djaq jolted to full awareness, thanking Allah internally that his father had decided, against his mother's better judgement, that he had taught Djaq and Saffiya English. The man cursed loudly before it went silent. The man seemed to drop from the seat of the cart and stepped around before kicking the back and shouting

"Heap, Rubbish heap and you! Rubbish heap" It went silent before the man spoke again

"Here, it's all I have of value. Take it" Djaq listened as he heard movement that did not match the heavy footfalls of the robust man.

"Pretty, not very appetising" An elderly man moaned in pain next to Djaq and a firmer voice asked

"Livestock" The trader grunted

"Take one and let me on my way. They'll work for you. They understand simple commands" The canvas was thrown back and Djaq was met with hazel eyes for a second before the canvas was once again lowered.

*/*/*

Djaq wandered the forest alone, happy that he was free but lost of where to go next. The other men had run and there was nothing that he could trade for a full passage back to Acre. He stopped as he came to a ledge and saw the men that had rescued him earlier. He smirked at the banter between the whiny servant and Robin before looking towards the rabbits that he had caught and Saffiya's gift to him. He hid behind the rock and grasped the circular glass, shining it down onto the carefully piled wood. He smiled as it caught alight and ducked back behind the rock. When he was sure it was safe he then proceeded to throw down the two rabbits he had caught.

"Djaq, come and join us" He stood up and made his way to Robin before asking

"For good?" Robin smirked and answered

"I was thinking for dinner but if you want to stay, you are welcome to. Are you sure you do not want to return home?" Djaq thought it over for a second, his mother and Saffiya were safe with Bassam and he would care for her until she was given to another man. He smiled and replied

"I will stay and fight the injustice that is here"

*/*/*

Djaq got into the new routine of his life fairly easily but he seemed, at least to the others, to remain closed off and not speak about his life before the forest. To other outlaws he was a mystery, one that they did not think they would ever solve until Tom, Allan's brother dies. It was Djaq who then gave comfort to Allan who shared his fears that his sister would not survive in the wars in Acre and from that friendships began to take root in the two men, both missing their siblings. From then on Djaq began to tell more elaborate tales of his growing up in Acre. Of his father who taught him how to handle swords and to fight. From his Mothers gentle singing as she began her chores for the day and how gentle she was with him. But many of the tales revolved around his twin, from them running around the market and how she used to steal their fathers medical journals until he taught her the practices within them.

Much and Djaq would simply discuss the war that they had been involved in late in the night when the others had gone to bed, Much sharing his fears and the horrors that he had seen that made Djaq understand why he was the way he was. With little John he practised and homed his skills as the larger man was more skilled than what he learnt from his father. The only man that he seemed to drift away from was Will, a quieter man who reminded him too much of Saffiya, strong and silent until they became enraged or passionate about a topic.

Life in the forest was simple and Djaq enjoyed this until it came to Robin's birthday and they were suddenly leaving the forest behind, and he was returning back to Acre. The fear then hit him again. In the years that he had been gone, what had happened to Saffiya?


	2. Half The World Away

**Chapter two is here. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 _*/*/*_

 _My body feels young but my mind is very old_

 _So what do you say?_

 _You can't give me the dreams that are mine anyway_

 _You're half the world away_

 _Half the world away_

 _*/*/*_

Djaq walked in silence through the path to Acre. It had been so long since he was here and he had forgotten about the sweltering heat. As he got near to the entrance to Acre, he turned to look back at his friends. Much seemed to be panicking and asking Robin more and more questions about the plan though Robin had gone over it several times on the boat.

"And what if the King has moved on? What if he isn't in Acre?"

"Well, then we find Djaq's uncle's friend, Bassam?"

"I'll go check upstairs" Djaq climbed the last couple of steps and looked across his old home town. He sighed in relief at the sight of two Saracen men on horses before controlling himself. They were on a mission, his family could wait until after the king was saved. He walked back to the group to the sound of Much laughing at Allan and Robin telling him off.

"Just leave it Much. We just want to find the king" Djaq smiled at this before saying

"And Marion" Robin sighed before repeating

"And Marion" Robin looked back at Djaq and Djaq gestured up the stairs and said

"Robin, I want to show you something" Robin followed him up the stairs and looked down at the town. Djaq pointed down to the two guards on the horses and said

"See those two guards there?" Robin nodded and Djaq continued "Saracen soldiers. That means this town is in the hands of my people. The town is under curfew and it will be dangerous. The bad news is that your king will not be here" Robin nodded once more before slowly replying

"Right, we find your friend, Bassam"

*/*/*

As Djaq silently ran through the streets of Acre, he could nothing to stop the flashbacks of himself and Saffiya running from their chaperones so they could find their friends and cause various degrees of mischief. Djaq tried to clear his head of these images. Saffiya was no longer a child and she was probably married to a man worthy of her, with children of her own to look after. Djaq was almost shocked when a guard caught him, threw him against a wall and began to shout at him in his native tongue. As Robin dropped down from a ceiling, Djaq threw himself back at the guard, who did not expect the attack. Djaq quickly fought his guard and won the fight easily. Robin laughed in relief before asking

"Bassam's house?" Djaq took a fleeting look around himself, recognising the street and figuring out the quickest route.

"This way"

*/*/*

Djaq couldn't hold in his relief as he entered Bassam's house. In his mind he expected it to be destroyed, Bassam and Saffiya no longer residing there. But it was just as he remembered it. Comforting and light, a second home to him as a child with the sound of running water and the pigeons calling to each other.

"It's just as I remember" He turned to take in the sight of the birds in their cages when a strong voice called

"Djaq" He turned to see Bassam standing proudly behind him. Djaq smile became wider as he replied

"Bassam" The older man strode to embrace him quickly before holding him at arm's length and looked at him

"You're still alive" Djaq smirked at this before replying

"SO are you" Bassam laughed at this before gesturing to the birds

"Me, I'm always alive. My body may fall to bits but I still have to tend to these birds"

*/*/*

The group sat around the round wooden table. Djaq watched as Bassam and Robin shared details as to where the king was staying and what their next steps would be. Bassam, though reluctant at first seemed to be more at ease now. The group fell silent and Djaq struggled with how he could mention his sister's name. Allan finally broke the silence by asking for himself

"So I hear Djaq has a sister?" Djaq and Bassam both looked at Allan before Djaq looked back at Bassam

"Are they both still here?" Bassam put down his goblet and looked back at Djaq

"I looked after both of them but Aisha fell ill. We tried all that we could to save your mother" Djaq closed his eyes and tried not to let the guilt overwhelm him.

"What about Saffiya?" Bassam Looked to the servant girl and gestured towards the door. The girl bowed low before leaving the room. Bassam leaned back and looked at Djaq.

"She is well. But we have arrangements to make in regards to her future"

"Maybe instead of making arrangements about me you ask first" The group turned to the woman standing beside the doorway. Djaq stood and whispered

"Saffiya" Saffiya glared at her brother and replied

"So are you back?" She looked at the rest of the group before looking back at her brother

"I guess not" She walked away from the door towards the exit. Bassam stood from the table and began to follow her

"Saffiya, the town is under curfew, you cannot leave" Saffiya continued walking out of the door. Bassam threw his hands up before walking back into the room. Will watched the interaction before silently following Saffiya out of the door.

*/*/*

It didn't take Will look to find her as she didn't even leave Bassam's property, instead choosing to sit in a hole in the surrounding wall, which looked out over the town. Will coughed slightly to announce himself and Saffiya turned at the sound

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean you any offence" Will hook his head and replied

"I'm not offended. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok" Saffiya looked at Will and smiled softly.

"I'll be ok. Thank you. Are you from England?" Will nodded and Saffiya smiled

"Will you tell me bout it?"

3


End file.
